1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus for displaying an image, such as a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image display apparatuses capable of displaying stereoscopic images have been popularized. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-529485 discloses an automatic stereoscopic display that causes images to be stereoscopically viewed by alternately providing light of an image for right eye and light of an image for left eye to the eyes of multiple observers, respectively. In the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-529485, a refraction state of light is changed by a deflection means so as to follow the eye positions of the observers. The deflection means is composed of electrowetting cells containing two types of immiscible liquids. When a voltage is applied to the electrowetting cells, the interface between the liquids is changed, whereby a prism function is realized by the electrowetting cells.